Historically, video cameras and still image cameras have been used for different applications and have occupied different consumer markets. Most still image cameras do not possess the image storage and rapid capture capability of video cameras and therefore are unsuitable for capturing and recording video clips. Conversely, the video resolution and quality produced by most video cameras are too low for producing high quality still images. Consequently, people who wish to capture both videos and high quality still images must usually have both a video camera and a still image camera.